Our agonizing love
by Violet the maid
Summary: okay, so Ciel notices that Sebastian's acting wierd. i'm not good at summaries. but it's rated M for a good reason. Smut, rape. etc. trust me, its better than my summary
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Okay, I know I took down my other one, but I got stuck on it. Also it was really short. I've been really busy also, on Friday at my school, we had try outs for our Color Guard, I made lieutenant! Isn't that great? So I decided to write ti celebrate! Share all of my good news with all of you.**

**Disclaimer: check my page.**

**Chapter 1**

**Why?**

** ~Ciel~**

** I look up at the clock, "Still an hour before dinner." I sigh and lean back in my chair. 'I've been working all day... and where the bloody hell is Sebastian with my tea?' I think to myself as I sit back up and put my head on my hands.**

** The demon who is usually always on time, and hates to be even a minute late, has been gradually getting off schedule. At first, he was only five minutes late, I let it slide because I figured it had to do with one of the others. But, he kept on getting later and later. **

** "And now he's thirty minutes late."**

** ~3rd person~**

** As if on cue, in walked said demon butler in question. "I apologize for being so late Bocchan. I was taking care of a little.. problem." he said, setting the tea in front of Ciel so he could pour it.**

** Ciel thought about possible 'problems' Sebastian could have possibly been dealing with. As Sebastian handed Ciel his tea, he decided to ask him.**

** "Sebastian?"**

** "Yes, Bocchan?" he asked raising an eyebrow in question. Ciel then cleared his throat thinking, 'Now or never Ciel. Come on, you're a Phantomhive after all.'**

** "What has been going on with you lately?" he finally managed to get out, without seeming flourished. **

** "Why, whatever do you mean?"**

** ~Ciel~**

** 'He is really starting to piss me off,' I thought as I rubbed my temples. "I mean, why have you been so late?" Sebastian simply smirked and said, "Well, I already told you Bocchan, I was taking care of a problem." **

** "Wait! You mean you've been dealing with the same problem for the past week?" THAT'S a surprise.**

** "Yes," he replied cooly.**

** "Well, how many people has this affected, other than you?" I asked relaxing a little in my chair. 'At least he's finally answering my questions straight.'**

** "So far? Only you Bocchan."**

** ~3rd person~**

** Ciel's eye grew much larger than it's normal size as he bolted up. "WHAT? Then what the hell is this 'problem' then?" Ciel was beyond pissed at this point. **

** Sebastian sighed before saying, "Young master, it's not healthy for you to get ups-"**

** "Answer me! I order you to tell me!" he yelled out.**

** "Okay Bocchan, all it is is a little demon problem I have to deal with. That's all." Ciel remained standing, but soon started to walk over to sebastian. "What kind of demon problem is it?" he asked dangerously.**

** ~Sebastian~**

** "Young master, I assure you, you don-"**

** "Oh but I do want to know Sebastian!" Ciel interrupted... again. I took a step back from him at that. 'Damn,' I thought. **

** "Do you really want to know that badly Bocchan?" I asked, half hoping, half not, that he would forget all about the mater and brush it off.**

** "Yes, I really want to know." All of my hope just slammed against the floor as he said it. "Fine. Bocchan, it is time for demons to enter …..."**

** ~Ciel~**

** I couldn't hear what he said after that, as he mummbled the last words he said. "I didn't hear you Sebastian, say that again." **

** He looked away from be, 'He's never done that before,' I thought, ' is he... blushing?' Sure enough, I saw a faint pinkness engulf his pale cheeks as he cleared his throat and said, "Demon.. mating season."**

**A.N. Okay, well. It's the first chapter in a, I hope, long one. I'll try not to make yall wait too long. I have the next chapter all ready to type and everything. I would like to know what you all think of it so far. Sayonara everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Okay, I hope you all like this chapter, I haven't been feeling well, but luck for you all, I have already wrote a few chapters, I just have to type them. :) enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill, page.**

**Chapter 2**

**W...what?**

** ~3rd person~**

** Ciel's eye grew even bigger than before. As the last two words left his mouth, Sebastian shut his eyes, not tightly, just enough not to see anything around him. When no reply came, Sebastian opened his eyes and looked at his master. **

** Ciel looked like he was in complete and utter shock. To the demon Sebastian, he couldn't have looked any cuter if he tried.**

** ~Ciel~**

** 'Oh my god, ohmygod! What do I do? This is more embarrasing then when he put me in a corset!'**

**^*^ Flashback^*^**

** "Gn, ah. ha. S-sebastian."**

** "Hold on a little longer My Lord. You'll grow accustom to it."**

** "Ha. mn. AAAHH! Sebastian! You're going to kill me!" **

** "I serriously doubt any woman has died from a corset before."**

**^*^ End Flashback^*^**

** ~Ciel~**

** I blinked, then looked narrowly at him. "Uh, Bocchan... I'll go get dinner finished."**

** He hurried out of the room. I sat back down behind my desk and went back to work.**

**(One hour later)**

** A knock on the door followed by a high pitched, "Bocchan," alerted me that it was Meirin, not Sebastian, that came to get me. "Yes?" I asked as she walked in. "Uh, it's time for dinner Master." she replied.**

** I got up and started to walk out as I asked, "Where is Sebastian?" **

** "Um, he said something about taking care of something important, then went to his room, sir." she replied. 'Hmm, what if he has on of those prostitutes here? I don't want one of those in my house.' I smile to myself as I think. Then I say, "Meirin, I'm not hungry, you all can eat my meal." I then just walk away. **

** I walk down the hall to Sebastian's room, fuming and thinking of was to punish him if I find a whore in his room. When I did reach his room, I realized, 'I have never been in his room.' **

** I gulped, grabbed the handle, and opened the door to find...**

**A.N. I know, CLIFFHANGER! I had to do it at some point. Now I do have a few other places I've planned to be evil and end the chapter there. Don't worry, I'll be done with the next one soon... well... soon enough any way. -Troll face- good bye my friends I have never met before. Until next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Another one! YAY! I know that it's been a while (Like a few hours) , but I had to write it with a cousin in the room. Well here it is.**

**Disclaimer: same as always**

**Chapter 3**

**Who?**

**~Ciel~**

**… Nothing. When I opened the door, I just found a plain room. Sebastian wasn't there. I looked around the room, nothing but a bed, a dresser. I saw a desk with some papers and pens on it. The dresser there were a pair of gloves. Then I saw a door.**

**'I wonder,' I thought as I walked up to the door. I out my hand on the handle and twisted. **

**'Locked'**

**I removed my hand, and thought for a minute. Soon, I turned and walked out the room. I walked down the halls and up the stairs. I walked into my office and opened my drawers. **

**"I know the keys are around here somewhe.. AH HA!" I pulled out a rind of keys. There was one for every room in the house. Me and Sebastian where the only ones with a ring like this. I looked at the ring and found one that matched the door in Sebastian's room. I picked it up and walked back out, down the stairs, and back down the hall to Sebastian's door. I walked in and went up to the door. **

**I put the key in, 'Now or never Ciel' I thought as I twisted. I turned the key until I heard a faint click. Then I took the key out and put it in my pocket.**

**~Sebastian~**

**'Shit' I thought as I heard the door click unlocked. I out my clothes back on ans got up. When Ciel opened the door, he jumped at the sight of me standing right in front of him. **

**"Is there anything you need Bocchan?" I asked crossing my arms.**

**His face got flushed with anger, then he asked, "Is there a prostitute in here?"**

**"No."**

**"Then why are you coming in here constantly?" he asked waving his arms, then crossing them. I smirked at his question, "Well, didn't I tell you? It's demon mating season." **

**"Well, then, shouldn't you be... m-mating?"**

**"Essentially"**

**"How long is this going to last?"**

**My smirk left, 'I shouldn't answer that... but then again, he'll just order me to.' I sighed before saying, "Until I have sex."**

**His eyes got huge at my choice of words. "T-then.. why haven't you?" he gulped.**

**"I don't have the one I want."**

**"WELL WHO THE HELL IS IT?" he yelled. "Do you really want to know?" I asked as I took a step closer to him.**

**"Y-yes.." he answered timidly.**

**I took another step closer to him, leaned down to where my lips were at his ear, and said, "You, Ciel."**

**I then walked out of the room, leaving Ciel to his shock.**

**A.N. Woo Hoo! Another chappy up! Good. I really love all of the feedback I've been getting from yall. I know, CONFESION! Oh, and for those of you who couldn't get the hint. Yes, Sebastian was masturbating (Jacking off, etc.) so yeah. Good bye for now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Okay, thank you for all of the reviews again. I really love all of yall's help on this. Also this story is dedicated to all of my friends out there who read this. Em, Cheyenne, without you two, I don;t know who I would be today. Also, this chapter is for all of you out there. I love all of you fangirls and, yes, fanboys.**

**Disclaimer: you know.**

**Chapter 4**

**Oh... My... God!**

** ~Ciel~**

** "You, Ciel." he whispers to me. Then he just walks out. I felt as if I was going to pass out, but, at the same time, I was relived. "That's weird, why do I feel... AH!" I shake, 'I-I'm... NO! I can't be! All he did was say my name!' I mentally yell at myself as I run out of the room all the way to my room. When I get inside I shut the door and lock it. **

** I run to my bed and bury my face in the pillow. Then I yell out, "Why the fuck am I aroused? All he bloody fucking did was say my name!"**

** ~Sebastian~**

** I hear Ciel run up to his room, I chuckle as I continue to go into the kitchen. Bard was there when I came in and he asked, "What's got you so happy?" I simply ignore him as I prepare a new dinner for Ciel.**

**(Five minutes later)**

** I made a quick simple dinner, a mint salad with a side of grapes an orange slices. I begin to head up to Ciel's room with the meal. As I walked I didn't pass anyone. **

** When I reach his door, I was about to knock, until I heard a muffled groan. Also then, found the door locked. "Well well well," I said to myself pulling out my key to his room, "My turn." I unlocked the door and stepped in, quickly and quietly.**

** I closed and locked the door behind me. 'He still hasn't noticed I'm here.' I think as I walk up to him. Then, I heard him muffle out, "S-sebastian."**

** I chuckle and say, "Well now." He stopped and looked at me in horror. "You seem like you're enjoying yourself."**

** ~Ciel~**

** 'Damn!' I think, 'Too late to lie.' I then simply yell, "It's your fault!" "My fault? Now, explain how it;s my fault Ciel."**

** "You said my name!" **

** "Oh, so you like it when I say your name?" he asked, in a smug voice.**

** ~Sebastian~**

** He blushed before he said, "N-n-no w-way!"**

** I walked up to him with a smirk plastered on my face, and an idea in my mind.**

** 'Looks like mating season is officially over. Heheh'**

**A.N. I know, short. Also that is a really bad part to stop, I know. Mt friends almost killed me when they read this to the end. They were all like, "What? That's how you're ending the chapter?" yeah, so I'll have the next chapter done and up as soon as I can. Still, sorry for the really bad cliffhanger. Bye bye my love-lys (Sorry, I can't spell to save my life). **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Okay, I'm uploading these faster than I thought I would, but I AM getting more reviews for the chapters faster than I thought as well. I hope everyone does good on their end of the year test (Taks, EOC, whatever) and passes this year so they can move up.**

**Disclaimer: come on, really?**

**Chapter 5**

**Realization**

** ~3rd person~**

** Unknown, or, just unrealized to the two. Sebastian, being on mating season for as long as he has been, while trying to restrain himself, had left him completely out of his normal self. **

** Ciel started scooting back as Sebastian got closer, until he hit the headboard. But he still couldn't get away.**

** ~Ciel~**

** 'W-why? Why is he doing this?' I think as I sob. 'Pain... I feel... Pain!' Soon I blacked out.**

**(2 AM the next morning)**

** ~Sebastian~**

** I woke up and looked around. 'Where am-' then I realize, 'This is Ciel's room' I look down at myself, naked. Then, I turned my attention to the bed I was on, then the warm body next to me. **

** Ciel.**

** 'Oh god! I didn't!' I think. Soon, however, I smell, to my horror, blood. Not just any blood, Ciel's blood. As I think that, Ciel begins to stir, as he opened his eyes, he winced. Then, he turned his gaze to me. The look on his face broke my still demon heart.**

** He was on the verge of tears and he looked...**

** He looked...**

**A.N. I know, super short. I'm sorry, my friends also killed me for this chapter. I'm almost done with the next one, it should be up in a few days. Of course, that all depends on how many reviews I get ;) lol. I would like to know what you all think of it though. Any ideas you have, I'll take into consideration, though I do have a plot for the next couple of chapters (Like, until 14) and will hopefully be able to use them for later chapters. :) thank you all and tell me what you think. Love you all my loves 3, until next chappy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. Hello my friends-I've-never-meat-before. How are all of you? I want to dedicate this chapter to all fans of this Fanfiction. Now, I plan on dedicating a later chapter to all of you, but I also plan on trying to dedicate chapters to certain fans, so that I get everyone. I hope to hear from all of you and finding out what all of you think. Ready? "Sebastian: I guess..." … Sebastian... be quite and read with the fans... **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: You all know, I do not own any of this Anime/Manga. Believe me, if I did, you know exactly how I would put it.**

**Chapter 6**

**Broken**

** ~Sebastian~**

** 'Broken'. The word struck as Ciel began to get up. He gt off the bed, but fell to his knees wincing. "Bocchan," I said getting up and going towards him.**

** "NO!" he yelled pushing me away. "S-stay away!" he wouldn't even look at me. Even as he looked away, I saw the tears running. I grabbed him and pulled him to me. Before he could say anything, I buried his face in my shoulder and my face in his hair.**

** ~3rd person~**

** As Ciel cried, Sebastian held him. Ciel never relaxed. He also didn't calm down. "Ciel, are you okay?"**

** "NO! Of course not!" he yelled, pushing Sebastian away again. Sebastian finally looked at the rest of Ciel's body. He was bruised and bloody. However, his back and bottom were the worst part.**

** "Ciel, I'm so sorry. I... I have no idea what came over me."**

** ~Ciel~**

** 'I-I don't know what to do. How can I be sure he's telling the truth.' I thought, still not wanting to look at my butler.**

** "Ciel, look at me." I shook my head. He grabbed my chin, gently, and turned me to face him. I averted my eyes from him. Looking anywhere I could but him.**

** ~Sebastian~**

** 'He really must be mad... or... is he scared?' "If you are mad at me, I understand... Are you mad?" I ask. After a few moments of silence he finally said, "N-no..." I didn't say anything for a second. Then, "What? What is it?" I asked, my worry creeping into my voice.**

** He didn't answer.**

** "Are... Ciel are you scared?" At that, his eyes darkened. "You are? Ciel! I would never intentionally hurt you! I care about you too much!" When I said that, his eyes lifted up to meet mine, a question in them.**

** ~Ciel~**

** 'Did I hear him right?' I thought. "Ciel, I care about you. That's why it's killing me to see you hurt. Much more that it was me who hurt you." He said, sadness and sincerity in is eyes. I was shocked to say the lest, but I could tell he wasn't lying. I then felt closer to him than ever.**

**A.N. Yeah, I think they are getting short. But still, I know that there are shorter ones out there. I hope you like it, in a few chapters it's going to get funny. I promise. Til next chappy loves.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. This chapter is for those who like... well... everything about Kuroshitsuji, well, except for the fact that Sebastian and Ciel don't get together.**

**Disclaimer: you all know**

**Chapter 7**

**Putting Ciel to bed**

** ~3rd Person~**

** After he declared that, Sebastian picked up a very, very stunned Ciel and took him into the bathroom. While holding Ciel, Sebastian turned on the water in the tub and plugged it. He kept holding Ciel, waiting for the water to rise. **

** Also waiting, Ciel clung onto Sebastian with all of the strength he had left in his body. As the water continued to rise, Sebastian looked over at Ciel, cradled in his arms. He didn't look near as scared as he had, now he just looked sad and tired.**

** ~Ciel~**

** Sebastian turned off the water and set me in it, well, as gently as he could. I still winced in pain despite his care. **

** "Are you okay?" he asked me.**

** "Y-yes." I answered, as he began to clean me. He cleans me carefully and completely. I looked at him, 'He's dirty as well.' I think. Sebastian obviously saw me, "What is it?" he asked.**

** "N-nothing," I tried to move out of awkwardness, but ended up yelping in pain. Sebastian lifted me up just enough so I was comfortable again. Once I was clean, he picked me up out of the water and grabbed a towel. As he began to dry me off, I couldn't stand, so he had to hold me up. **

** 'This is so awkward' I thought.**

** ~Sebastian~**

** When he was dry, I took him into his room. I grabbed a fresh sleep shirt, and put him in it. It was then that I realized that his bed sheets were still bloody. I striped them and put fresh ones on, all while still holding Ciel in my arms. I set him down on his side comfortably and said, "Get some rest Bocchan." He fell straight asleep.**

** I quietly left his room and headed to mine. As I walked, I said, "Stupid idiot!" as I continued to walk, I continued to cuss myself out. I walked past the others rooms, not caring if they all heard me or not. When I got to my room, I walked in and began to smash... everything.**

** ~Meirin~**

** I woke up to Sebastian using words I hadn't even thought of for dirty words. I got up and ran out, 'Oh no, who's he mad at now?' I think panicked. When I opened the door, I saw Bard and Finny there, looking down the hall the way the pissed off Butler went.**

** "What's wrong?" ask Finny sleepily.**

** "No clue," replied Bard, looking beet.**

** "Maybe we should ask," I suggested. They nodded and together we walked down the hall to Sebastian's door. When we got there we heard the sounds of wood breaking and other objects smashing. **

**A.N. As usual. A good chapter I hope, I know, you want to know what Sebastian's going to do. But don't worry, I'll get the next one up soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N. I hope you all like my fic so far. I know that I need to write longer chapters so i don't leave yall with these small ones. Oh well. TEE HEE, here ya go :)**

**Disclaimer: PAGE!**

**Chapter 8**

**Suicide**

**~Meirin~**

**We looked at each other before I grabbed the handle. I turned the knob and we peeked inside. **

**~Sebastian~**

**I continue to smash everything in my room. I was pissed at myself, as if it wasn't obvious already.**

**"Uh, m-mister Sebastian?" A female voice called from behind me.**

**I turned my head and with all the malice in my demon being (Which is a LOT) and said, "GET OUT! NOW!"**

**They ran faster than I ever thought possible from those three. I turned back around, 'I can't...I can't go on knowing I did this to him.' I think, my hands turning into claws. 'I don't deserve to live.' I raise my claw over my heart...**

**~Ciel~**

**After Sebastian left, I sat up. Then I heard the others get up as Sebastian started cussing. I got myself out of bed, shakily, and walked up to the door. I walked down the hall and reached the stairs.**

**It took me a while, but I eventually got down. When I reached the beginning of the servants hall, I past hid as Bard, Finny, and Meirin ran past me and into the kitchen.**

**I looked after them some what confused for a few moments. Then I began to head to Sebastian's room.**

**It didn't take me long to reach his door, then I opened it and looked inside. What I saw scared me more than I had ever been in my life. What I saw was Sebastian. His fingernails were long and claw-like. Of course, that really didn't scare me.**

**What scared me was where they were...**

**Over his heart...**

**A.N. I know, I'm sorry for the short chappy. Heheh * Hides * don't kill me. I know, this chapter is pretty much named after what is going on in it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. Well, here you go, I know its been longer than usual. Sorry, been really busy. Going to Disney soon! I'll continue writing however.**

**Disclaimer: OH COME ON!**

**Chapter 9**

**Please**

** ~Ciel~**

** "SEBASTIAN!" I yell as I burst through the door. All the while ignoring my pain. "Ciel," he says in surprise when he sees me. I run up to him and grab his arm.**

** "Stop this! Why? Why would you try to... to... kill yourself?" I begged, pleading with my eyes for him to stop.**

** "I-I..." he couldn't seem to finish.**

** "I don't hate you! I'm not mad! So why?" I was on the brink of yelling at him I was so scared of what he would do to himself.**

** ~3rd person~ **

** Sebastian began to calm down, he wrapped his free arm around Ciel and said, "Ciel, I shouldn't have let my animalistc side over take me. I can't take it. Knowing that I hurt yo-"**

** "It's okay... I understand. You said it was mating season." Ciel said, quiet calmly.**

** ~Sebastian~**

** "Ciel, that is still no excuse for what I did." I said.**

** He grew angry and shouted, "Well it's no reason to try and commit suicide either!" "Ciel, I-"**

** "No! Sebastian! This is an order! You cannot kill yourself!" he began to sob, "I couldn't survive if you left me."**

** I took my arm from him and raised is chin his chin to look at me. "Then, I will not die. I wouldn't let you crumble... EVER again." Then I brought his lips to mine and gave him a small kiss before I just simply held him.**

**A.N. So, well. Sebby lives! poor Ciel, he was getting scared that Sebastian was going to leave him. I know that I made it obvious that he was going to live. After all, one way or another he would have. I mean, seriously, I said I was going to make this as long and awesome as possible. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N. … umm... enjoy is all I really have to say. I think you will enjoy this short sweet chapter. I think it has its funny side as well. Here ya go :)**

**Disclaimer: …. do I really need to say it?**

**Chapter 10**

**Normality**

** ~3rd Person~**

** Ciel son fell asleep in Sebastian's arms, feeling safe and sound. By 3:00 am, Sebastian laid down a tired Ciel. "I had better go clean up my mess."**

** * 5:30 am ***

** ~Sebastian~**

** "Good, I finally finished." I said, wiping my forehead. I left my room and began doing what I always do in the morning. I prepared Ciel's breakfast and took tea up to his room by six. **

** When I entered, he was still asleep. 'Hmm, maybe I could wake him up differently. Perhaps a bit more pleasantly than opening the curtains.' I think. **

** I set down the tea and walked up to the bed. I sat down beside him, leaned down, and kissed his cheek, "Time to wake up, Ciel." I whisper as he stirs.**

** He opens his eyes and looks up at me, a look passes his face as he says, "No more... Suicidal thought, right?"**

** I smile and answer, "No, no more." He sits up slowly and grabs the tea.**

** ~Ciel~**

** I sip the tea, watching Sebastian as he opens the curtains.**

** "What's my schedule like today?" I ask as he turns around. "Only a bit of paper work for Funtom, not too much. That is all that has been planned for today." he replies smiling.**

** "Hmm," I think out loud.**

** "Perhaps, after that, you could go for a walk, get some much needed exercise." he suggest, slight worry in his eyes.**

** 'I know what he is talking about, exercise helps with... soreness,' **

**A.N. Okay, I know what's going to happen in the next chapter -insert evil laugh here- XD lol, so I hope you all like it and will stick with me, I hope I can get a few more chapters done while I am away, I'm going to Disney with my school band. **


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Chapter 11**

**Oh, Come on!**

** ~Ciel~**

** I finished with the paper work for my company and relaxed. I was feeling a little cramped up in my office, so I stepped outside for fresh air. I noticed I was sore, but as long as I didn't plop down, or sit too fast, then it was bearable.**

** Sebastian kept coming outside to check and be sure I was alright. 'Sweet... but kind of annoying.' I thought as I picked up the tea he had just brought out for me. Earl grey, as usual.**

** As it got close to lunch time, I headed in. I was about to walk up the stairs when Sebastian came up to me and asked, "Bocchan, what would you like for lunch?" I was a little thrown, since he never really asked, but I still thought about it. As I finally desided, and was about to answer. But, as I opened my mouth to answer, the door burst open. There was a flash of pink and blond and the sound of a high pitched voice going, "CIEEELLLL!" and I was tackled.**

** ~Sebastian~**

** As Ciel fell to the ground, he began to yell, but soon he hit the floor... on his bottom. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" was the blood curdling sound that escaped his lips. In a flash, I got Elizabeth off of him and helped Ciel up. "Are you alright Ciel?" I ask in a hushed tone.**

** He looked up at me, on the verge of tears, and shook his head.**

** "What's the matter?" Elizabeth asked.**

** I looked at her for a split second before looking back at Ciel and answering, "Young master is very weak today. He hurt his back the other day, doing work for the queen." A lie. **

** "Oh Ciel, I am so sorry," she said. Ciel hid his face from her and, in a shaky voice, said, "I-it's alright Elizabeth. You didn't know." "Call me Lizzy!"**

** "What brings you hear Lady Elizabeth?" I asked, very pissed, but I hid it very well.**

** "What? I can't come because I miss my fiancee?" she whined.**

** 'No,' I think, 'Also, her high voice his murder to my ears.' "Lizzy," said Ciel, I turned my attention to him, "I am very busy, I can't have anyone just drop in. even you." "Oh... I-I see." she said sadly.**

** ~Ciel~**

** "Eliz...Lizzy. Look, I'm busy." I said, still standing, only thanks to Sebastian helping me. "Can... can I just stay for a little while?" she begged in her whiny voice. I sighed, "Sure."**

** "Oh Ciel!" she said, about to grab me for one of her bear hugs, but Sebastian stopped her. "Lady Elizabeth, please keep in mind the young masters health."**

** "Oh.. yeah, okay." she said with a goofy smile.**

** ~In the lounge~**

** "Oh, Ciel. I saw a comet yesterday! It was sooo bright, and …." I drifted in and out of the 'Conversation' I was having with Lizzy. As she continued to talk, Sebastian poured some tea and stood back.**

** I didn't notice at fist, but when I looked at Sebastian closely, he was glaring at Lizzy. I tried not to laugh as I noticed, his face practically screamed, _"Leave!"_**

** ~Sebastian~**

** I took noticed of Ciel trying not to laugh at me. I turned my face to him and smiled. He blushed. "Ciel, why are you blushing?" came the annoying sound of the burden in the room. **

** "Hm? I'm just feeling a little hot." he replied. I smirked and asked, "Would you like me to open a window?" He nodded.**

** ~Lizzy~**

** 'What's up with Ciel lately? How did he get hurt?' I think as a lovely breeze blew in from the now open window. 'Oh well.' I think as I go back to my story about the deer I saw in the woods near my house.**

**A.N. Okay, so it's a little longer, I combined my latest two chapters because I thought they would go well together. Do yall love how I made Lizzy begin with a story about a comet, and end with a deer? I thought it would be funny, the fact that Ciel REALLY wasn't paying ANY attention at all. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

**Chapter 12**

**Remember**

** ~Sebastian~**

** I escorted Elizabeth outside and into the carriage. "Now, Lady Elizabeth. Please call the next time you want to visit, no disrespect intended, but we are busy here."**

** She pouted, but eventually said, "Okay." I bowed and shut the door. The driver, already told where to go, left. "Finally," I mutter to myself as I walk back in.**

** ~Ciel~**

** I watch as Lizzy leaves, 'She may be annoying, but she is the only family member I have left who even cares to visit.' Before I realize it, I was being involuntarily pulled into the past.**

**~Flashback~**

** Lizzy and I played London bridge with Madam Red and my mother. As they chanted, me and Lizzy took turns going under their arms. When the last line was sung, I am picked up by my Aunt and mother. ' I was so little, so young, so innocent.' I think as I am pulled back into reality by two arms wrapping around me.**

** "Ciel, what's wrong?" I hear that sweet baritone voice ask, fully bringing me back. I lean back onto his chest, feeling secure in his arms. I sigh before saying, "Nothing, just thinking." I look up at his face, he smiles at me, I smile back. He leans down and we kiss.**

**A.N. I know, super short, but I hope its sweet. I am super happy hope this is turning out. Thank you all! This is the last chappy I have already written, so any ideas will be greatly appreciated. Thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N. I know, I know! It's been forever since I last updated. I hope this longer chapter will help. :) So, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: …**

**Chapter 13**

** ~Sebastian~**

** We stood there like that for a while, me, holding Ciel, and him, just breathing. The house could have been in total chaos, and I still would have felt at ease, knowing, just knowing, that Ciel was safe, and that we were together. I hadn't realized how long we had been standing there until I heard his stomach growl. **

** I look over at the clock and see it was already 6:30 pm. 'Oh, I should go make dinner.' I think. As I think that, I look back down at Ciel to find him blushing and embarrassed at his own stomach. I smile at him and say, "I'll go start dinner, anything particular you would like?" Ciel shook his head, "No." **

** "Okay, I'll go start it."**

** ~Ciel~**

** Sebastian hugged a little tighter before he left. As he walked out the door, I sighed and sat down in the chair had had sat in when Lizzy had been here. I sigh to myself as I think, 'How? How can I do this to the people around me? If I keep my promise to Lizzy, her and her family will be happy, and Sebastian and I will be miserable. However, if I stay with Sebastian, he and I will be happy, and Lizzy will probably die from sadness... Oh god! What about the contract Sebastian and I have?' **

** As the last thought crosses my mind, I hear a knock on the door, "Ciel, it's time for dinner." I glance up and nod. I lift myself out of the chair and head out the door.**

** ~Sebastian~**

** As Ciel leaves the room, I can't help but notice the look of distraught on his face. 'What happened in the thirty minutes I was gone?' **

** As we reach the dinning room, I pulled the chair out for him, and he sat. As I went into the kitchen to get the dinner, I saw the other servants in there. "Mr. Sebastian... what was wrong last night?" came a question from the little gardener. I looked at him and simply said, "Oh, I am terribly sorry if I scared you all. It was nothing. I have just been sleep deprived." **

** They all smiled, "Oh, was that it? Well then, that's great!" said Meirin. I nodded and grabbed the plate that held the meal I had prepared. As I walked out they all smiled at each other. "Thank goodness" "I'm glad he's got yelling at us" "YAY!"**

** ~Ciel~**

** Once Sebastian left, I started thinking about our contract. 'What now? Will he still help me and take my soul? Or will he quit our contract?'**

** A plate was set in front of me and my dinner revealed. "For today's dinner, I have prepared a lovely steak with sweet sauce, a side of minced vegetables, with camomile tea, and for dessert, a chocolate pie." I stare at the food for a moment, it looked delicious. "Thank you Sebastian." and started eating. I saw the smile on his face. He seemed perfectly content at that moment. **

** Once I finished, I said, "Sebastian, I'm going to take a bath." By this point, I had learned to, at least, do that by myself. **

** Sebastian, began to pick up the plates and said, "Alright, my lord." I walked out and up to my room, once I got in, I began to undress, I closed my bedroom door, and walked into the bathroom. I finished undressing as I closed that door. I walked over to the tub and turned on the water to an acceptable temperature and let the water fill up. **

** I looked at myself in the mirror as it fogged up. 'I look pathetic, Sebastian must have noticed, but didn't say anything because the other servants where in the room next door.' The tub was filled, so I turned off the water and got in. The water calmed down my nerves as I sat there. Soon, though, I did begin cleaning myself. **

** When I finished, I let the bathtub drain as I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. Once I was dry, I walked into my room and grabbed a night shirt from my closet. I put it over my arms and sat down at the bed trying to button it. When I began to fail, Sebastian opened the door and peeked in. "Ciel, do you need help?" **

** I kept on trying up until I got to the point where I was putting buttons around each other and just let him do it. As Sebastian lay me down, I said, "Sebastian?" **

** "Hmm?"**

** "Um..."**

** He looked at me concerned, "What is it?"**

** "N-nothing, never mind." I said and turned the other way, pulling thecovers with me. He pulled me to face him and said, "No, what's wrong? I've noticed you've been distracted since I came to get you for dinner. So, what is it?"**

** I looked into those red eyes that have watched over, and put up with me, for the last three years, sighed, and said, "What happens now?"**

** ~Sebastian~**

** 'Wait, what?' I thought, "What?" I said.**

** Ciel looked away and said, "What happens about our contract? I mean..."**

** 'Oh, so this is what he's worried about.' "Ciel, are you wondering if I'm still going to take your soul after you get your revenge?'**

** Nothing. Then I felt him shake, "Y-yes..." 'Oh, go lord...' I pulled him too me and said, "To be honest, I am going to keep the contract-"**

** "So you are going to eat my soul." he said looking at me. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. **

** "Well-" **

** "I don't mind..." **

** 'What?' **

** "If you eat it..." **

** 'What?'**

** "As long as it's you, I don't mind." he said the last thing with such truth, I thought I was going to cry. "CIEL!" I yelled and held him even harder. "I'm going to help you get revenge, but I couldn't eat your soul, I love you to much for that."**

** ~Ciel~**

** I began to cry as he said it, not with sadness, but with happiness. Not that he said he wasn't going to eat my soul, but that he said he loved me. Even if he had said he was going to eat it, as long as it's him, and he loves me, I would have been happy. **

** "I love you too." and I wrapped my arms around him,**

** _My_ butler...**

** _My_ demon...  
_My_ lover...**

** My...**

** Sebastian...**

**A.N. Okay, well, I hope this is a good chapter. I know it's kinda sappy, but come on! It had to be at some point! Well, don't worry, they aren't just going to be all happy lovey-dovey, they are about to face some challenges in their lives, and some challenges in their relationship. MUAHAHAHAHA! XD sorry, plzz review this chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. Okay people, here's a chapter I hope you enjoy. I am not going to use the villains from the anime or the manga, they are going to be y original design, but I hope they are good.**

**Disclaimer: … :3 really? **

**Chapter 14**

**Sister?**

** ~Ciel~**

** As I slept that night, I dreamed. I didn't dream about my parents, in fact, it wasn't a nightmare, or an actual dream. It was just a memory of a normal day. Me, doing paperwork, Sebastian, taking care of everything for me, as well as what the others mess up. It was a truly good dream. **

** In the memory, I took notice of all the little things Sebastian had done for me. Like the flowers in my office everyday to brighten up the room. 'He always does that, and I never even noticed.'**

** ~Amanda~**

** "Hmm, that had to be the one that Sebastian is contracted with. HAHAHA! I can't believe it! Sebastian's really in love with that kid?" I sit in a tree looking at the house, I had been there all day long. I was actually surprised that Sebastian hadn't noticed my presence. 'He must really be infatuated.' I think. I had seen the girl who came to visit, and had realized just how deep Sebastian was in. 'Great' I had thought, 'He's in love with someone, who's not only human, but engaged a well.' **

** "Well, perhaps I can get rid of the human, and set my brother free." With that, I hope out of the tree and go into the forest.**

** ~Sebastian~ **

** With Ciel in bed, I looked around the manor, it was neat and tidy, 'Not something that happens often.' I think as I step outside. Once I took a step out, I felt the presence of something... or someone. I pull out the silver knives I use as weapons and ask, "Who's out there, I can feel you, so who is it?"**

** "Why, my dear brother, you've forgotten me already?" said a voice I knew all to well. "Amanda, what are you doing here?"**

** She looked hurt, she bowed her head and her long black hair fell in her face, covering the eyes that match my own. "Can't a sister visit her big brother when she hasn't seen him in about three years?" **

** I sigh, and put my knives back. "Well, how long, have you been hear exactly?" I ask. She looked back up at me and shrugged, "Weelll, I can't really say for sure." I looked at her scowling. "Hey, come on, you know I'm not the best at telling time."**

** I kept in scowling at her when I noticed the sun beginning to come up. I checked my pocket watch, 'Time to go wake up Ciel.' I sighed, "Look, come with me." she nodded.**

** I waked into the kitchen and said, "Stay here, I will be back." I made some tea, and went to wake up Ciel. I walked out, and she waved. As I walked to Ciel's room, I thought, 'Great, why is she here? What's her motive? Right now she may be innocent and not dangerous, but I know the truth.' **

** I opened the curtains and said, "It's time to get up Ciel." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. I handed him the tea, "It is Jasmine tea from China today." Ciel drank some of it, "It's good. Very different. That's for sure." The outfit I picked out suited him today, he seemed happier than I've seen him in a while, "I'm going down to the dining room now Sebastian, what's for breakfast?" "Eggs, with your choice of either biscuits or toast." "Hmm, Biscuits then." "As you wish."**

** As Ciel sat, Bard, Finny, and Meirin came out of the kitchen, "MR. SEBASTIAN! There's someone in the kitchen. 'Oh, great.' I think as I see Amanda walk out, hiding her face, "I'm sorry Sebastian, I didn't mean to scare them." She said. Ciel looked at me like, _What? _I walked over to her and said, "Alright, everyone, this I Amanda." she lifted her head, "Lovely to meet all of you. I am Sebastian's sister." **

** ~Ciel~ **

** "Sebastian, you have a sister?" Sebastian looked at me, and said, "Yes, my lord. She came to visit, and I was going to talk to her." **

** I got up and walked over to her, "Well, it's nice to meet you Amanda. I am Ciel Phantomhive." She bowed, I turned to the others, "Well, et to work, you can introduce yourselves to her later." **

** "Yes Sir!" they all said before leaving. "So, you're the one that my brother is contracted to." I turned to Amanda and said, "Yes." **

** ~Amanda~**

** 'Good, very good.' I smiled and said, "Well, it's very lovely to meet you Mr. Phantomhive." "Let us go talk in my office." **

** 'This just keeps getting better and better!' 'Oh SHUT UP!' 'NO!' **

** ~Sebastian~**

** 'I don't like this, why is she hear? She really can't just be missing me, I wonder...' We all stepped into Ciel's office, he sat down, I took my spot standing next to him, and Amanda sat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. **

** "Well, I suppose you are a demon as well?" he asked. "Yes, I am." "Sebastian, will you make me some tea?" I turned to him, smiled, and said, "Of course." as I walked out, I gave my sister a look, 'Don't you dare do anything.' She just gave me a sweet, child-like smile back. I walked down to the kitchen, and on my way there, I ran into Meirin, Bard, and Finny. 'Those three always seem to be together.' I think as they run up to me. Finny asked, "So it's true? You have a sister?" I nodded. **

** "Wow!" said Meirin, "I can't believe you never told us before Mr. Sebastian!" **

** I sighed, "I didn't because I never felt like it. Now, you three get back to work. I'm sure that none of your jobs are fully done yet." They all ran to get it done. **

** So I continued to go to the kitchen.**

** ~Ciel~ **

** "So, Sebastian never told me he had a sister." I said. She smiled at me, with a smile that looked oddly enough to remind me of Sebastian's. 'In fact, she looks like a female version of him as well.' **

** "Well, Ciel, did you ever ask him about his family?" I shock my head. "Well,if you had, he might not have told you. Well, except for the fact that he loves you." My eye widened, "H-how-" "How do I know? Well, he's my brother, and also, or father told me." **

** "Your father? Who's that?" she smiled, "Why, Satin himself, that's who." **

** My eyes grew and my mouth fell open. "Oh, you didn't know you were contracted to one of the most important and strongest demons in the world? In fact, he is the eldest, since Sebastian and I are his only children."**

** ~Sebastian~ **

** I opened the door and walked in to find Ciel looking shocked, and Amanda with a smile on his face. "What did you do Amanda?"**

**A.N. Well, that's the end of this chapter! What do you think of the twist? I think that it's going to be just right. It's got just enough drama, and I do think that the sister will be enough to make my story good. I hope I don't make the characters too OOC, if I am, please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you. I LOVE ALL OF YOU MY LITTLE KURO FREAKS! :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A.N. Here we go, time to see what happens with Sebastian, Ciel, and Amanda. Now I know that you are all going to hate me for the ending to this, but don't worry, I will.**

**Disclaimer: …. come on! We all know that if I owned it... I wouldn't need to write the damn Fanfiction in the first place.**

**Chapter 15**

** ~Amanda~**

** As my brother came in, he yelled, "What did you do Amanda?" I turned to him, "Well, I told him about dad." 'Shit!' I walked up to Ciel and put my hand on his shoulder, "Ciel, are you alright?" he nodded, "I just learned more about you... huh."**

** I didn't expect Ciel to even talk, and if he had, I wouldn't have thought of that. Sebastian turned to me, "You had no right to say anything." "Well, I was just curious as to what he knew about you. So when he didn't know much, I told him." With that I walked out of the room and thought, "Why did I do that? Because you are here to make Sebs life horrible here. But he's my brother. So what? SOO I love him and I always have looked up to him as my older sibling. Well, I really don't care now do I?'**

** ~Ciel~**

** Once Amanda left, I turned to Sebastian and said, "So, you're the son of Satin himself huh?" He turned towards me slowly. "Yes... are you mad that I didn't tell you?"  
I thought about it, "Not really, I mean, you could have, but even though you didn't, I'm sure you would have eventually."**

** "Hmm, I think I would have at some point." He smiled at me and walked over, "I DID happen to make you your tea." I took the cup, "Thank you Sebastian. I don't have much work today, why don't you go spend time with your sister. I know that you haven't seen her in a while. I don't mind." He bowed, "As you wish Ciel." When he walked out, I thought, 'I know that if I had the choice of seeing my parents after this time, I would want to spend time with them.' then I sat down to look over some projects for the company.**

** ~Sebastian~**

** I waked after the sent of Amanda until I found her sitting down in the parlor. As I approached, I saw that she was mentally arguing with herself. "Amanda, are you alright?" She snapped out of it, "Oh, yes, just thinking, that's all."  
I sat down next to her, "You know you had no right to tell him all of that." She looked at her feet, "I know... I don't know why I did, but I had this urge to tell him." she looked at me, "Is he mad?" I shook my head. She sighed in relief, "Good."**

** I ruffled her hair, something I use to do when we were younger, "It will be alright Amanda. No one was hurt or anything." She looked up and smiled at me. "Now, why don't you tell me what you really want?" I ask as I cross my arms.**

** "The truth?" she asks looking down again.**

** I nod, "Yes. The truth."**

** She looks up, "I wanted to make sure my big brother was being treated right around here." I uncross my arms, "Fine, but everyone here has work to do." She smiled, "Also, no one knows about what I am, or you for that matter." "Alright, so basically I get to act like a human for a while." I nodded, "Yes."**

** She gave me a thumbs up and walked away. 'What the hell? She knows I can tell when she's lying, and yet she just did when she said she was just checking everything... I had better go tell Ciel to be careful around her.' I think as I begin to walk.**

** ~Ciel~ **

** There was a knock on my door, expecting it to be Sebastian, I said, "Come in." When I looked up, I didn't see Sebastian, I saw Amanda. "Oh, it's you. Sorry, I thought you were Sebastian. Do you need anything?"**

** She looked at me for a second with pointed eyes, then, "Do you love my brother?" I blinked for a second. "What do you mean?" Before I could say anything else, she said, "You heard me Ciel, Do. You. Love. My. Brother. Sebastian. Michaelis?"**

** Now she sounded pissed off. "Why are you so mad?" I asked getting up. "Ciel Phantomhive. I am pissed because Amanda loves her brother, and doesn't want to see him be hurt."**

** "Wait... aren't you Amanda?" I asked, now really confused. _Amanda _smirked, which didn't look a single bit like Sebastian's, like it had earlier. Then, before I knew it I was on the ground, the last thing I saw before blacking out, was who I had known as Amanda, writing a note.**

** ~Sebastian~**

** I was halfway up the stairs when I felt the presence of my sister leave... along with a certain person I was contracted to. I ran all the way to his office, and stood there when I saw no one in it. I walked up to Ciel's desk. There was a note sitting there in Amanda's hand writing, I picked it up and began reading.**

_Sebastian,_

_ I have taken Ciel, but I'm sure you know that already though. Now, I plan on putting Ciel to the test of how much he cares for you. Now, you can come find us if you wish, but you will not stop me. No, this isn't Amanda, if you hadn't known, I had to take over Amanda at times in order to get closer to Ciel without you being too suspicious._

_ Until Later,_

_ Karina. _

**I crumple up the note, 'I know YOU alright.' I also knew where they where. After all, I knew that person just as well as I know Amanda.**

** I ran out of the house, and started running in the direction of the ocean, where I knew there was a cave. 'That cave is where the three of them are, I know it.' I think as I reach the sea, I began to look for the place I would find my Ciel.**

** ~Ciel~**

** I woke up and looked around, I as deep within a cave, I wasn't trapped or anything, but still. "W-where am I Amanda?" I yelled into the darkness.**

** "I am not Amanda, I was just using her to get you. I am Karina, however, I am related to Sebastian, only, I'm not his sister." Amanda walked out, with Karina's voice coming out with her.**

** "Then who are you then?" I ask.**

** She held up one finger and said, "If you can answer one set of questions and get them right, you can know, as well as go home."**

** I thought about it for a second, 'Why not? May as well distract this person so she won't pick up on Sebastian when he gets here.' "Alright, what questions do you have for me?"**

** She laughed, "Alright, the questions I have are... all about Sebastian." **

** ~3****rd**** person~**

** Ciel's eyes grew at the topic, he hardly knew anything about Sebastian. Other than that they loved each other and have a contract that was going to be completed other than Sebastian eating Ciel's soul.**

** She leaned against the cave wall, "Okay, let's start off ****with an easy one. This will test your recent memory, how many siblings does Sebastian have?"**

** "What? That's easy, in fact, Amanda told me a few hours ago, only one, who is Amanda." **

** "Good, next one. What is Sebastian's favorite animal?" Karina asked. Ciel rolled his eyes at the question, "Come on, it's cats."**

** She smiled, "Good, good. Now, When did Sebastian go off heat, and how?" At that one, Ciel blushed, "W-well... three nights ago... and by raping me accidentally..."**

** Karina smiled sadly, "Yes, yes he did. Okay, the final question..." before she could say it, in came Sebastian. "Karina, stop and let Ciel and Amanda go."**

** "Now, now, Sebastian, we are almost through, he only has one question left to go, so far he's gotten everything correct, favorite animal, when you got off heat, and also how many siblings you have." she said leaning against the wall. **

** Sebastian looked over at Ciel, "Really?" Ciel nodded, "Well, that's almost everything I know about you."**

** Karina interupted, "Okay, one question left." Ciel gulped, "Alright, I'm ready."**

** She smiled, "Do you love my son?"**

** Ciel blinked, "What? Your son?" **

** She nodded with a sad smile, "I am indeed Sebastian and Amanda's mother. I was killed a long time ago, and when a demon dies, they die in every world, but I came back because I had to know if my son was loved. I will do the same when Amanda here is in love. Now, you should know I can tell if you're lying. So, do you love my son, not as a friend kind of love, but as your one true love?"**

** Ciel gulped, Sebastian and Karina, Amanda obviously looking through her own eyes. "How I feel about Sebastian... is..."**

**A.N. Cliffy! 3 I know, but don't worry, I won't take long ****updating. Maybe a few days, it all depends on if I get enough reviews. Well, there we go. Love to all of you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N. I am soooo sorry about the wait, but I've been busy. Any who, I am dedicating this chapter to the readers who have stuck with my cliffhanger for this time. Here you go, and don't kill me about the wait.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNING!**

**Chapter 16**

** ~Ciel~**

** "How I feel about Sebastian... is..." I felt all eyes on me as they waited for my answer. I look in Sebastian's eyes. I then looked at Karina, and said, "Yes, I do. I love Sebastian with my heart, a heart I thought had died with my parents. Now I know, I know it was just waiting."  
"Waiting for what," Karina asked raising an eyebrow.**

** "For a demon. The one you call your son, everyone calls Sebastian, and I call mine." I answer, blushing the whole time.**

** ~Amanda~**

** I watched from my eyes, not in control as Sebastian walked up to Ciel and kissed him. I smile in my mind as I felt my mother leave my head, and I return in control.**

** ~Ciel~**

** As we looked back at Amanda, there was a figure next to her. A woman with black hair, and blue eyes so bright they looked like stars. "Ciel Phantomhive," she said in a powerful voice. Her face then softened and so did her voice, "You have passed. You spoke the truth, you really do love my son." Sebastian hugged my tightly. "Now, I want you both to promise me something."  
We look at her waiting.  
She smiled, "Promise me that you will take care of each other, and always stay be each others side."  
I nodded. Sebastian let go of me, and walked up to his mother. I saw him wrap his arms around her, "Of course mother." My heart gave a pain. I know what it's like going on without a parent. With his dad being satin, that must mean his mom was the only one that he cared for.  
They let go of each other, and then she smiled at me, and faded. **

** ~Amanda~**

** I walk up to Ciel, and say, "I am sorry about all of this I-" Ciel held up his hand. He smiled, "It's perfectly alright." I smiled back, "I would like to make it up to you, both of you. How about I work as your maid. No contract required."**

** Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other.**

** "Well, after all, you could use more help. What with those three servants you have now."  
Ciel looked at me, "Alright."**

** *The next day***

** ~Ciel~**

** I lay in the grass, looking at the clouds from the garden. 'I haven't don this since I was a child. "Look Sebastian, there's a cloud shaped like a cat." **

** Sebastian stops tending to the roses and looks. "Yes, it does look like one. It has the right head shape, and the tail is in a really accurate movement..." Sebastian went on about the cat shaped cloud. I just sigh and close my eyes. **

** ~Amanda~ **

** I was cleaning the stairs, when I see the three other servants run up to me. "So, what was Sebastian like growing up?" the noisy maid asks. "Very different." I said, then I walked off to continue my work. **

** ~Third person~**

** With the new addition to the Phantomhive household,everything went on, almost like normal. Little did they know that there was someone out there who wanted none of it. This person was watching the house as everything was going on. Watching as Ciel and Sebastian talked in the garden, and as Bard, Finny, and Meirin bothered Amanda about Sebastian's past.**

** This person was not happy, and would soon act.**

**A.N. I know, this is the end of it. However, I will make a sequel soon. Also, no, the person I was talking about at the end was not Grell, but he will be in there.**


End file.
